Hookshot And Nova Black
October 22, 2011 Back To 2011 Logs Hookshot Nova Black (Military Barracks, Polyhex) --- It is one of the few moments wherein the barracks is relatively quiet and mostly deserted. Everyone is either on duty, deeply recharging, or spending their recreational time elsewhere. Among the few who are present, Hookshot is making his way through the winding angled corridors set betwixt hexagonal rooms with quick, direct steps rather than his usual leisurely stroll. His optic today are green, paint is silver and black, and helmet is rounded with ridges spanning the circumference at two offset angles. There is something bundled under his one arm, and by the way it catches light and irridesces, it looks as though it may be fiber-optic weave. Nova Black notices the glider entering the barracks. She can't quite place what seems different about him today. Well, there's his appearance, but that changes daily anyway. But there's something about what he's doing, or the way he's moving, or something that suggests he's around for more than simple, petty amusement. She grunts something in acknowledgment, figuring that if whatever he has in mind has anything to do with her, she'll find that out soon enough. Hookshot passes right by Nova Black, only vaguely nodding to her in passing. Nova Black's optics narrow as she stares at the spot where Hookshot was. Apparently that did have something to do with her, if his nod was any indication. But what? She briefly considers following and confronting him -- but if she does that, he'll just offer her a pack of his usual lies. She tries to relax, deciding she's better off catching him when he won't be worried she wants to rip some of his parts off. After a while Hookshot returns, walking with his usual swagger and pomp, the bundle no longer in his arms. This time when he comes across Nova Black, he stops and bows low to her. "My aologies for passing you by so coldly just before. Allow me to assure you it was no slight on your part, just rather preoccupation with destination." Nova Black snorts. "Oh, I don't care where you're going... unless there's some reason I should." Hookshot shakes his head. "Not a reason in the slightest, and I did not hint that you cared where I was going, just that I was so rude not to stop and greet a fellow comrade, especially one with such a strong bond I allow them to rip out my vocoder on occasion. Not everyone is priveleged to share such intimate moments with me." Nova Black growls slightly. "Well then. Is there a reason you're here to talk with me, glider, or are you just bored?" Hookshot smiles. "Come, are you still upset about my implications about your optics? You already took your revenge for that, and I figure let bygones be bygones. Or is it trying to match you up with Quickrazor? That was more to test him that to get on your bad side, unfortunately, you became collateral. I see no reason for the hostiliy, Nova Black, since I think you and I would be much more valuable together if we both set aside our differences." Nova Black 's optics widen. "Match me up with Quickrazor?" she says, genuinely startled. What exactly has he guessed, and what exactly is he taking credit for? After a moment, she adds, "If I was still upset with you, glider, you'd know it. I'm just wondering what exactly you have in mind coming here to talk to me." Hookshot shrugs his shoulders, but his optics narrow just a degree as hers widen. "Must I have some epicly important reason to speak with an interesting ally? Well, maybe the reason is I got assigned out of Polyhex for some time.... perhaps for my own safety. I'm racking up quite the expenses with the repairs needed just by the injuries I gain from angry Decepticons with no self control and hot tempers. I have better chances for survival out there.." he says, dramatically gesturing beyond Nova Black. Nova Black's wings twitch. This conversation is just getting stranger and stranger. "Assigned out of Polyhex? When? Why?" She smirks. "And who are you torquing off now?" Hookshot crosses his arms over his chestplate. "No one really... although I have come to realize that Soundwave isn't fond of alliteration and doesn't respond well to flattery, especially when both are used simultaneously. Who knew?" Nova Black snorts, amused in spite of herself. "What the slag did you *say*?" Hookshot rolls his shoulders. "I assure you, something very clever and witty, but I don't remember the details," he says, rotating his wrist in the air as he speaks. "Anyway, I am preparing for my assignment abroad, and won't be in around Polyhex for some time now. I felt I should mention something to SOMEONE, and youw ere the first one I came across, well, other than Quickrazor. Of course before I could leave I needed to have maintenance done. Such a very pleasant mech, that Quickrazor." Nova Black considers for a moment. Finding out what happened when the two talked could be useful, but if she's too obviously interested, that could have consequences she's not sure she wants. "How was that?" she finally asks. "Very few have been repaired by him yet." Hookshot nods his head. "It was maintenance. Quickrazor gave me a clean bill of health, other than maybe some wear on one of my wing joints. He was in a pleasant mood and we bantered and teased back and fourth. I really don't understand some seekers' dismay at entering the repair bay." Nova Black hesitates a moment before smiling. "You mean Skywarp." She actually does know why he reacts that way, and even understands it. But she's not going to go blabbing his secrets to Hookshot. "He's just... like that. As far as the rest, well. Quickrazor seems to have a knack for getting on some 'Cons' bad side. But he's never been anything but pleasant to *me.*" Hookshot tilts his head to the side. "No. Some 'Cons have the habit of only having a bad side. Quickrazor isn't nearly so terrible as, say, Skywarp. Or Knifepoint. I'm one of the few who found that little floating molecule of a good side. Although, if he knew I was speaking so well of Quickrazor, I am sure I'd lose that privilege." Nova Black's optics brighten in irritation. "Knifepoint is a *fool.* Everybody's got ambitions, don't get me wrong. But if he really thinks Psykeout was out to help him, he's far less intelligent than I thought. Even if Psykeout *did* mean to submit to his authority, that would only be so he could run things from behind him." Her wings click again as her faceplates twist into an expression of utter contempt. "I never would have thought Knifepoint would *sign up* to be somebody's pawn." Hookshot shrugs his shoulders, seeming to not care one way or the other what Nova thinks or says about Knifepoint. "You say that now. Some people are intelligent but not quick witted. Knifepoint was put on the spot, and flattery usually does get to him. Even if he figures that he would have been used now, since he was angry in the first place, he will need to stay angry for the sake of his pride, and will need to loathe Quickrazor for the sake of his reputatio... and all of this subconsciously. It's how some people operate, do not ask me to explain the logic in it, for there is none." He glances beyond Nova Black for a moment. "Everyone is a fool, just in different ways." Nova Black hisses. "What he needs to do is calm the slag down, and work for what he wants like anyone else would." Hookshot grins devilishly. "I'll be sure to pass that along to him if I see him before I leave. I'm sure he'd understand and go against his character." Nova Black's optics flare. "Why you little --!" Hookshot raises his optics. "I am a rather miniscule mech, aren't I? Although I doubt the next word you were thinking was 'mech'." He brings up his hands, palms outward, in a placating manner. "The fact of the matter is, all this anger we point inward at ourselves would be better used against the enemy. You should know that, so should Knifepoint." Nova Black vents a heavy sigh. "You misunderstand me, glider. I've got no interest in being Knifepoint's enemy. But if he *wants* to turn this into a grudge against perfectly reasonable 'Cons, and stand up for somethin' that was never going to happen anyway... actions have consequences." "Aaaaaaah, now I see your quarrel," Hookshot responds. "But, my previous point remains. I think your energy would be better used ripping out pieces of Autobots than that of your comrades, and Knifepoint could employ his resources better as well rather than get hung up on grudges. But, I will say this, if you do get on his good side, good times are to be had," Hookshot responds with a playful grin. Nova Black shudders. "I'm not interested. In that, or in hearin' about it. But if you really do get along so well with Knifepoint, I hope you're telling *him* to let this go, not just me." Hookshot laughs. "Well, I SHOULD tell him, but just haven't gotten around to it. I think it might spoil the mood between us, and then it won't be anymore fun and games and dancing on bartops." Hookshot chuckles deeply and shakes his head. "I really am astounded how many people are taking Knifepoint and I seriously. I'm sure when I get back from assignment we'll be nothing more than indifferent to each other." Nova Black's optics narrow. "So you're tellin' *us* to let it go, and not 'getting around' to tellin' him the same?" Hookshot nods his head. "Yup. That is exactly what I'm doing. Well, first I had to calm him down in general with soothing words of comfort and cooing, because telling him when he's in the middle of a fit, which he was last we spoke, would not have the desired effect. I was going to tell him to suck it up his ventilation next I saw him, but our schedules have divided us. And now..." he vents out a sigh almost wistfully. Nova Black holds up a hand. "He was having a fit over it?" Hookshot raises an optic ridge. "Would you expect any different from him?" Nova Black grimaces. "Of course not. Just trying to figure out what he might do." And how much time I have to teach Quickrazor to fight before the slagger up and tries to kill him, she thinks but doesn't say. "Well, it's been lovely, as usual, Nova Black, but I must resume preparations for my temporary exile." Hookshot says, stretching out his arms before him and knitting his fingers together, bending them back slightly with a few snaps before relaxing again. "You take care, and, really, you have a lot to teach Quickrazor. You know... Soundwave has cameras in some of the oddest places, and peering over his shoulder IS one of my favored passtimes. Tah-tah!" Hookshot waves as he turns to leave. "What?!" Nova sputters. There was a camera on them at the time? The sparring lesson is one thing, but... what exactly did the glider see? Soundwave is Soundwave, and she realizes with a pang that Soundwave probably knows everything anyway. She almost lunges for him, but realizes suddenly that that will confirm just how much was happening... and she shouldn't do that, if he's running his vocalizer about slag he doesn't actually know for sure. Hookshot grins with a smug expression as he walks away, not responding to her exclamation. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Hookshot's LogsCategory:Nova Black's Logs